


Tempted

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Series: wreckt [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Coming Inside, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Top Theo Raeken, but like sex crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: Liam should really know better then to tease Theo, cause Theo always takes what he wants.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: wreckt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683403
Comments: 42
Kudos: 221





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't related to my yearn universe (my yearniverse?) (i'm such a loser i'm sorry)
> 
> shamelessly inspired by the other sexting fics i've seen for this pairing which are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495102/chapters/30948166) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503017)
> 
> this is a universe where they're a little less soft with each other and also not dating yet (oh but they will be. they. will. be.)

Considering this whole...thing between them began when Theo decided it would be fun to, after moving in with Liam, tease him by walking around the house in the tightest boxers he owned til Liam snapped and fucked him over the kitchen table (something neither of them will _ever_ tell Liam’s mother) it’s probably fair for Liam to tease him back, except for how it’s not fair at all, and Theo is going crazy, and he hates it.

Theo would ignore it, _should_ ignore it; he’s out on a mission with Scott and Malia, investigating a report about hunters, maybe Monroe, up in Oregon. Which is _serious_, okay, and even if he’s in a motel room with Scott and Malia sleeping next door, he should be focusing on the mission. Or sleeping. Not sitting on his bed with a half chub as Liam sends him flirty text messages, like Liam has been doing and Theo has been ignoring for the last half hour.

Despite himself, Theo’s mouth curls up at one corner. He’s not entirely sure what he and Liam are doing, besides living together, and sleeping in the same bed more often than not, and fucking almost every day. Knowing Liam misses him makes Theo soft, although he’s not going to tell Liam that.

Theo groans, rubs the heel of his hand against his cock. He can hear Scott and Malia’s even breaths as they sleep, _like he should be doing_, and he’s not going to give Liam the satisfaction of jerking off even if there’s no way for Liam to know. He’ll know somehow, and he’ll be smug about it. Which is cute, but infuriating. He’s absolutely _not_ going to ask Liam to send more.

Theo never claimed to be a strong man.

It’s not as overtly sexual as the last one, but something about it has Theo groaning, thinking about his mouth on the dip of Liam’s hips, leaving brief marks there, of Liam going around smelling like him.

He has a moment to stare before Liam’s calling, Theo jumping at the sound of his phone, hurrying to pick up.

“Hey,” Liam breathes, and there’s a distinctive wet noise in the background, Theo’s eyes flashing yellow, gripping his phone hard enough to make it creak. His hand strays to his cock again; if Liam’s going to enjoy himself, Theo should be able to as well, right?

“You really do miss me, huh?” he murmurs, ignoring how all the tension in his shoulders released at the sound of Liam’s voice, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. Maybe he’ll actually be able to sleep tonight after all.

“_So much_, Theo, you have no idea.” He can get some kind of an idea from the familiar little hitches in Liam’s breathing, though, and he grins, using his shoulder to hold the phone so he can get both hands free, licking his right hand as he takes his dick out with the left. It feels so _fucking_ good to finally touch himself, to have Liam’s voice in his ear, getting whiny like he does when he’s about to come.

“Are you gonna come for me? Get yourself all messy?”

There’s a quiet moment like there always is when Theo gets like this, gets dirty; he hears Liam suck in a quiet breath, smirks to himself. It’s adorable how he still gets shy sometimes. “Y-Yeah, I’m gonna come for you.”

Theo curses, rubs hard at the head of his cock, squeezes, thinks of resting the tip of his cock right inside Liam’s perfect mouth, the slick warmth of it. Something about Liam makes Theo aggressive, rough; he constantly vacillates between wanting to kiss Liam gently on the nose and wanting to grunt fuck him into the ground. It makes for really interesting sex, at least.

He’s almost there, not as close as Liam but starting to tip over the edge as Liam reaches it and falls over, putting a fist in his mouth if the muffled sound of his moans are anything to judge by. It always makes Theo feel powerful, lucky. _He_ gets to have this. Only him; Liam hasn’t smelled like anyone but Theo in months, especially with how many times Theo has come on his chest, his pretty face. Marking his territory.

“Tell me how good it feels,” he asks, needing just that little bit from Liam, biting his lip.

He hears the brief stutter of Liam’s heartbeat before Liam says, “Nah,” and hangs up the phone, leaving Theo in a motel room with his dick out, gritting his teeth. Did he...Did Liam really just do that? Call specifically to bring Theo to the edge and then leave him there? Fucking _cocktease_. Theo manages to get himself off, simmering, and sits with cum all over his chest plotting his revenge. Liam Dunbar is going to _pay_ for this.

* * *

Liam is having the time of his _life_. Theo refused to answer him after that last phone call, which he fully deserved for sending Liam a picture of himself all content and glistening and warm near the motel pool, hair soft for once and falling against his forehead. Then Liam had gotten all horny while with the pack and Stiles teased him mercilessly.

So Liam had kept sending him pictures after that phone call, pictures of his neck, his chest, a blurry over the shoulder picture of him grabbing his own ass. Theo never responded, but Liam knows he got them, knows he has to be going crazy. Theo’s always so calm and cool, unless Liam is involved.

Now Theo is back, finally, watching Liam with hooded eyes from across Scott’s living room. They didn’t get any information from the hunters so Liam’s not really paying attention, thinking about what Theo’s going to do to him later, turned on mostly but scared enough that Corey, who’s sitting closest to him, keeps giving him weird looks.

Liam knows Theo won’t actually hurt him, not anymore, but he also knows that Theo’s not the best at holding back when he’s frustrated, especially when it comes to Liam. And Liam _loves_ when Theo gets frustrated and aggressive, tosses him around and snarls, the monster under his skin needing to take control. It’s a good kind of fear to be helpless, with Theo’s fangs inches from his neck.

So maybe he keeps teasing, rubs his thumb over the pout of his bottom lip til it’s red and he knows Theo can see, keeps exchanging glances with him, bares his neck once and watches yellow bleed into Theo’s irises. He loves this, grinning as he gets to his feet when Scott declares the meeting over, feeling Theo’s eyes on him.

Theo takes him by the wrist, gripping tighter than he should, leaving bruises that will fade in seconds. Inside, Liam is laughing, but outwardly he says,“Get off of me, I don’t belong to you,” and gives Theo a look. They’re still pretending not to be...whatever they are, although Mason knows and so Corey probably does, and the rest of the pack isn’t stupid enough to ignore how they smell of each other for long. Theo is possessive, and intense; Liam saying he doesn’t belong to him was probably a bad idea.

“Try that again.” Theo’s control is slipping, just enough that his chemosignals are all over the place, desperation and arousal and intent.

“Sorry, you’re right. You should get off on me instead.”

“W-What?”

Liam gives Theo a sunny smile before tugging out of his grip and heading home; he’s pretty sure Theo has work tonight, which gives Liam a couple hours to calm him down through text so he won’t be as growly when they finally do fuck.

* * *

Theo does _not_ have work. Liam stands in the doorway of his room, wishing he had bothered using his senses before he came in here; maybe he would have realized Theo was standing in his room, waiting. It’s a really good thing Liam’s parents are away for the next couple of days.

Theo has his hands by his sides, totally relaxed in a way that tells Liam he is not relaxed at _all_. Liam’s heart starts to pound with a mix of trepidation and excitement; he’s frozen in the doorway for a moment before he turns to run. He’s not faster than Theo but he knows his house better.

“You can try running if you like, sweetheart,” Theo says, examining his blunt nails like he has a million better things to do; he has that look on his face, dark and focused like he used to be, before underground, that Liam _definitely_ shouldn’t find hot. “Do you know what’s going to happen when I catch you?”

Liam swallows, throat clicking, watches Theo’s eyes drop there. Theo has a thing about Liam’s neck, about making him submit. “What. Um. What’s going to happen?” It would be really cool if his voice wasn’t already breathy, if he couldn’t feel his heartbeat in his fucking _cock_.

And he knows Theo can tell, sees his head tilt as he scents the air and grins. “I think you should run, Liam. So I can show you what I do to boys who tease.” He grabs his dick through his jeans and Liam takes the opportunity to spin and run, socks slipping on the hardwood floor of his hallway.

He definitely sprains his ankle a little bit when he jumps from the stairs into the living room; it heals in a couple seconds and he ignores it because he can feel Theo right behind him, throws himself over his coffee table and manages to start scrambling over his couch before Theo grabs him from behind, pressing his chest to the back of the couch. Liam snarls, feeling his eyes flash yellow until Theo puts his fangs to the back of his neck, holding him. Something hot and scared shivers down Liam’s spine.

Theo’s chemosignals are going wild, arousal and anger all at once. He wrestles Liam til he’s facedown on the couch, ass in the air, Theo’s clawed hand around his neck, hot like burning. Liam turns his head to the side, can see Theo behind him. He looks half wild, fangs bared, _definitely_ still a bit pissed about Liam teasing him.

“Caught you.”

They’re still for a moment, breathing hard, Liam’s hands curling and uncurling against the couch. If he really wanted to, he could probably fight Theo off. He doesn’t really want to. Theo uses his other hand to slice Liam’s shorts off, and then Liam’s bare in the middle of his living room, blushing suddenly, knowing what he looks like. Vulnerable.

“There’s. Um. Lube in my pocket,” Liam says, letting one of his legs slide off the couch so he’s exposed, Theo cursing and brushing a thumb across his hole. It’s dry, Liam clenching around nothing, knowing he’s dripping onto what’s left of his shorts.

“I wasn’t planning on using lube.” He’s stroking a thumb over Liam’s lower back as he says this, so Liam knows he isn’t serious, hides a smile in his fist. Then he yelps when Theo starts with not one but two fingers, slicked up at least but _sudden_, Liam forced open, to feel the stretch. Theo doesn’t seem interested in dragging it out like he usually does, in making Liam beg for him.

He pulls his fingers out after a couple minutes, hand still firmly on the back of Liam’s neck, Liam muffling a whine into the couch when he hears the slick sound of Theo getting himself ready and realizes Theo plans to do it _now_, when Liam is still tight enough that Theo will have to finish opening him up with his cock.

“Wait, Theo, please...oh, _fuck_.” It hurts, intimate and _deep_, more intense than usual with how tight he still is. It also feels fucking amazing, Theo slick enough that there’s no real damage, just the sudden stretch and Theo’s clawed hand moving to hold the back of his head, keeping him in place. Liam feels _taken_, Theo starting with the slow thrusts he likes best but Liam hates, pulling out briefly to tap his cock against Liam’s hole. Liam wants him back in, gasping, has to resist the urge to reach back and hold himself open.

“Say you’re sorry.”

“For...for what?”

Theo goes still; Liam can smell the thin thread of amusement under his arousal. “Say you’re sorry for teasing me, with your body, your eyes, your fucking _mouth_.” He hooks a finger into the corner of Liam’s mouth, holding it open, Liam tasting salt. He hiccups out a whine.

Theo clearly doesn’t feel the need to hold him down anymore, probably because Liam is so desperate for his cock at this point that he’s willing to beg for it. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Theo, I’m _sorry_, please.” He lets himself arch into it, presenting, hears the sharp intake of Theo’s breath before Theo forces his cock back in, finally _finally_ putting a hand on Liam’s dick, the noise wet and dirty in his quiet living room. Liam makes a high, pained noise, feeling heat start at the point of contact between him and Theo then spread, his toes curling. “_Theo_. Gonna come.”

Theo hauls him back, seating Liam a bit more in his lap so he can start hard, punishing thrusts that will have Liam walking funny for a couple minutes after this. “Come on it or don’t, I’m not gonna stop.” Liam starts coming before he hears the end of the sentence and realizes Theo plans to keep going like he sometimes does, making Liam ache. He’s frantic, tries to stop by putting a hand on his dick, above Theo’s, comes all over his own fingers anyway.

It feels too good after that, Liam trying to scramble away, almost afraid. The fingers that grip at his hips and pull him back onto Theo’s cock are slightly clawed, holding him there so he can’t escape, has to take it. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done yet.”

“_Hurts_.” It does, kinda, but it’s the good kind, Liam raw and exposed enough that he might be able to come again, actually.

“I don’t care. Lick your fingers clean, you got them all dirty.” Liam doesn’t argue; he likes this part best, even though it makes him blush. He puts his fingers to his mouth and sucks, tasting bitter cum, lips going slack when Theo pulls out to slick himself up some more; Liam feels wet like a girl, and Theo’s being so _rough_, and he can hear the embarrassing squelching noises as Theo forces a finger past his rim like he threatened to a couple weeks ago, making Liam whine from the stretch. It’s this that pricks tears in his eyes, too good and too much, Liam closing his eyes with sticky wet eyelashes so Theo can’t see. But of course, Theo loves nothing more than watching Liam’s face as he comes apart, puts the thumb of his clean hand right over the next tear that manages to escape onto Liam’s cheek. “That’s right, cry for me,” he croons, and Liam sniffles, pushes his face into his arms.

Theo drags his head back by the hair, leans down to put lips at his neck, deep like no one’s ever gone, making a place inside Liam where only Theo’s cock will fit. Nothing ever feels as good as this, Liam almost drunk off it, muttering, “I hate you.”

“My cock feels too good for you to say that,” Theo hisses into his ear, hauling Liam up by the hips to put that hand on the back of his head again, claws out and scratching his forehead. He feels completely, utterly taken. Ruined. “Isn’t that right?” Liam closes his eyes, refusing to give Theo the satisfaction. Except Theo won’t let Liam ignore him, gets off on the little humiliations Liam will never admit to wanting. “I asked you a question. Does it feel good?”

Liam bites his lip, slurs, “S’ so fucking good, Theo,” and smells the satisfaction as Theo finally puts a hand on his cock.

“You’re mine,” he says, completely arrogant. Theo’s never said anything like that before. Neither of them have fucked anyone else in months, and Theo makes a point to come on or in Liam as much as he possibly can, but they’ve never talked about it.

Liam makes a noise that’s distressingly high pitched, touches the hand Theo still has on the back of his head, feels the fine bones under the skin. “_Yours_, Theo,” he moans, and it’s the snarl Theo makes at those words that makes Liam come all over himself for the second time, feeling himself clench up around Theo’s dick as Theo’s hips stutter forward a few times before he’s coming, too.

“_Mine_,” he breaths into Liam’s ear, slumping over him, kissing at his neck, his cheek, the tears there. They’re still for a moment before Theo’s pulling out, Liam feeling open and sloppy and annoyed by how that kind of turns him on. He pulls his legs back to his chest, rolls to the side. Judging by how wet the couch is, they’re definitely going to have to flip the cushions. Or steam clean them.

Theo gets to his feet, Liam looking up at him, wondering what Theo’s seeing. How fucked out and shivery Liam is? How wet his eyes are? He feels shy suddenly, which is stupid cause Theo is Theo and they’ve had their cocks in each other dozens of times before this. It’s not a new thing for Theo to be looking down at him, cum drunk and breathing hard.

“Hey,” Liam says, smiling anyway cause it’s Theo. “I. Uh. Welcome home, I guess?” Theo huffs out a laugh, one of the rare ones that earns a full smile. He scoops Liam up, Liam yelping, putting his hand against Theo’s chest. He knows Theo won’t drop him, Theo’s a chimera and very strong, but it’s a little scary to be carried up the stairs until he’s placed on his feet in the safety of his room. Liam still feels dazed and a little stupid like he sometimes gets after Theo is rough; it’s a good feeling, cause he knows Theo will take care of him.

“Come and shower, baby,” Theo says, kissing him once on the mouth. Pet names, wow. Theo must really have missed him.

Liam lets himself be moved into the shower, washes himself quickly because he’s exhausted now. Theo helps, keeps kissing him as Liam rolls the dizziness off his shoulders and comes back to himself. He feels amazing, although he’s so exhausted he can barely take the time to admire how good Theo looks when he’s wet and satisfied, occasionally giving Liam these half-lidded, smug glances that are almost enough to get him hard again.

When they’re finally done and in bed together, Liam pulls Theo close, curls his body around Theo’s bare back. Theo stopped smelling subtly wrong soon after he started sharing Liam’s bed and his shower; it makes the wolf inside Liam inordinately pleased, wanting its scent everywhere. Which Liam wants with everyone in his pack, on some level, but it’s different with Theo.

He knows Theo can hear his heartbeat pounding as he works up the courage to speak. “So, it could be, like, just us from now on. You know. If you want.”

Theo rolls over to look at him, and Liam knows he’s allowing his chemosignals to be read. A little anxiety, affection, what Liam thinks might be curiosity. “It’s just us right now,” Theo points out. Which, okay, true, but that’s not what Liam meant. He makes a face cause Theo’s being obtuse on purpose because he’s an asshole.

“I meant, um, us together. Dating?”

There’s a long moment when Liam forgets how intense Theo was when he breathed out _Mine_ earlier, that can’t hear Theo’s heartbeat over the pounding in his own ears. Theo smiles, small and soft. Liam’s never seen that look on his face before. “It’s about time you asked, considering.” Liam groans and takes Theo’s face in his hands to kiss him, lush and fervent. “And the answer is yes, we can date, so long as you never tease me again.” Liam’s too busy kissing him to worry about telling Theo how much he plans to ignore that part.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo weird to be writing porn for this account but i guess i dug my hole. this is probably the filthiest thing i have ever written
> 
> it was a true hardship to have to look up so many images of hot, half-naked men. the sacrifices i make for my readers :')
> 
> it _was_ actually hard to have to explain to my mom that i was giggling at my phone cause i was texting myself for fanfiction purposes 
> 
> all the html involved in making this fic was surprisingly fun and there's a lot of help out there if anyone else is interested! all i had to do was google  
you can find the blogs i used my text images [here](https://niggallas.tumblr.com/) and the second one redirects to safe mode, but the blog is ooku.
> 
> also i may have found this gifset of a guy who kinda looks like theo's actor...  
[Here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9e42bbc4ac418f6692437625286bc984/tumblr_pcygmszIwh1xzisuuo3_400.gifv)  
[Here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fff2dfa88b7ba9c427e05c4b2879bffd/tumblr_pcygmszIwh1xzisuuo6_400.gifv)  
[Here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b037054ee7f414d7e8ad11497a14c30/tumblr_pcygmszIwh1xzisuuo8_400.gifv)  
[Here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4d6d5d54d3802864e3c9aad241ae07fc/tumblr_pcygmszIwh1xzisuuo7_400.gifv)  
The blog i found this gifset on is also ooku :)


End file.
